


Cute Dorks

by Alexsdttp



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexsdttp/pseuds/Alexsdttp
Summary: Just Adora and Catra being cute. Some mentions of Catra's anxiety but mostly fluff.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 217





	Cute Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so comments are appreciated.

It had been several months since they defeated Horde Prime but Adora was still struggling with frequent nightmares. It was almost always the same dream. Falling into a dark abyss while restrained by Horde Prime’s virus. She could see Catra pleading for her to stay, her arm outstretched, but the abyss pulled her too far to reach her.

“I’m sorry” she whispered and sank into the nothingness.

She woke up covered in sweat with her heart still slamming in her chest. She looked over to Catra, sleeping soundly and gently purring. She smiled weakly at her girlfriend. Adora may have saved Etheria but Catra had saved her. Catra’s confession of love gave her the strength she needed to fight back against Horde Prime and activate the Heart’s power. Things between them has been complicated at first but after months of hard work things between them had been great. Catra had opened up to her and worked on a lot of her anger and anxiety and Adora had worked hard to not always put other’s needs before her own. There was still hard times but nothing they couldn’t handle together.

Adora knew she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep just yet and quietly left the bed and walked out to the balcony to get some fresh air. Looking up at the night sky she was still in awe of the thousands of stars and moons that lit up Brightmoon. She took a deep breath trying to relax, trying to remember everyone was safe now. Lost in wonders of space she leaned against the railing, letting the nightmare drift away from her.

* * *

Catra had woken up as soon as Adora had left the bed but decided to give her a moment to calm down. She knew how much Adora loved to look at the stars and Catra had to admit she loved watching Adora on a similar level. After a few minutes she could see Adora’s tension drift away and so Catra picked up one of the dozen blankets spread around their room in Brightmoon. She wasn’t sure if she would ever get used to how soft and colorful things were here.

She chuckled to herself as she remembered the first time she playfully pounced on Adora and they nearly suffocated in the way too soft bed, laughing so hard that they cried. After they finally pulled themselves free from the bed prison they collapsed onto the floor, Catra dramatically putting her hand to her forehead.

“Oh She-Ra! You saved me! How every could I repay you?” Catra teased with a mischievous smile.

Adora laid next to her on her side laughing and gently pushed Catra’s shoulder. Catra did not want to admit how much she loved to make Adora laugh.

Catra continued her over the top acting. “Oh mighty princess warrior She-ra. I am forever in your debt for rescuing me from the clutches of the evil bed.”

Adora put on a serious face and flexed her toned bicep, Catra stared at her trying her hardest not to think about how good her arm would feel wrapped around her. Adora being the idiot she is immediately broke down laughing and laid down on her back wiping a tear from her eyes. They laid next to each other in silence staring up at the ceiling. Things had been so chaotic since they defeated Horde Prime that they hadn’t had a chance to talk about anything yet. From the moment that Catra had kissed Adora she knew she couldn’t live without her again and would do anything to keep her but self-doubt still crept in. Now that Etheria was safe would Adora still want to be with her? Would Adora’s princess friends ever accept her after all the horrible things she had done? Could she really ever fit in here in Brightmoon? Catra was so wrapped up in her anxieties she didn’t notice Adora had turned onto her side staring at Catra.

“What? Is there something on my face?” Catra asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Adora gently took her hand and smiled softly at her. Catra tensed, ready for this perfect reality to shatter. Instead Adora yanked Catra on top of her, Catra’s arms and legs flailing wildly but Adora held her waist tightly. Her tail twitched back and forth.

“Hey! What was that for?” Catra tried to make her words sound tough but her heart was pounding her chest as she felt the heat of Adora pressed against her, those strong biceps holding her tightly.

“I thought of how you could repay me for slaying the bed” Adora said. Now it was her turn to smile mischievously.

“Oh yeah, wh-what’s that?” Catra asked, her words coming out barely above a whisper. She was trying so hard to not show anything but she could feel herself blushing.

“Kiss me”, Adora said. Not a demand but stated firmly.

Catra searched her eyes for doubt or pity as the anxiety crept back in but all she saw was love, and a little of Adora’s competitive nature. Catra was just as competitive and wasn’t going to give Adora what she wanted that easily.

Catra let out a sarcastic laugh and arched an eyebrow “Is that what you ask for from all the damsels you save? No wonder you kept running off to save the world”

Catra immediately regretted what she said as Adora looked slightly hurt. She felt Adora’s grip on her waist loosen as Adora turned her head away. Catra sure had a way with words. She placed her hand on Adora’s cheek as she looked into her eyes.

“I shouldn’t have said that Adora. I’m… This is just all so new and I… it’s hard to…” Catra couldn’t find the words she wanted and tears began to form. She looked away from Adora and tried to push herself away but Adora tightened her grip on her waist again.

“I love you Catra. I know you didn’t mean anything by it. We have all the time in the world so we can take things as slowly as you need. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?” Catra asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Promise” Adora said in return. Catra had never felt so loved before. The feeling of being loved was strange still but she wanted all of Adora’s love. She knew things were going to be hard and that she would have to apologize to every princess on the whole damn planet but if it meant Adora would stay with her then it was entirely worth it.

Without any warning Catra grabbed Adora’s face and kissed her gently. She felt Adora gasp and then immediately reciprocate the kiss. Adora’s strong arms pulling her in even tighter. After a moment Catra broke the kiss but pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you too” she whispered.

* * *

Adora was completely lost in the beauty of the night sky when she felt Catra wrap her arms around her from behind.

“Hey Adora” Catra gently said into her ear, a shiver running down Adora’s spine.

Even after all this time those two simple words never failed to draw her in. Catra knew it too and used it frequently against her. Catra adjusted and wrapped a blanket around both of them, holding Adora from behind. Adora closed her eyes and leaned her head back against Catra, finally fully able to relax.

“The view is really beautiful tonight” Adora said as she opened her eyes again.

“Yeah you are” Catra said as she kissed Adora’s cheek.

Adora laughed and rotated around so she could face Catra and lean back against the railing. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to Catra’s.

“You’re a dork” Adora said smiling.

Catra wrapped her arms tighter around Adora’s shoulders and kissed her. Adora’s arms slipped around Catra’s waist as she pulled her in tighter. She could feel Catra’s tail wrap around her ankle and a gentle purr vibrated in her chest. Catra broke the kiss and embraced Adora tightly.

“Well if I’m such a dork maybe you should carry me back to bed” Catra teased her.

“Catra that makes absolutely no sense” Adora said laughing and raising her eyebrow.

“It’s 2 in the morni-“ Catra cut off mid word let out a small squeak as Adora picked her up and bridal carried her back to the bedroom. Adora smiled and laughed as Catra playfully tried to thrash in her arms, her tail hitting Adora in the face.

“For the honor of…Lesbians!” Adora shouted as she flung Catra onto the bed.

Catra burst out laughing as Adora stood with one leg up on the bed and flexing an arm, her head turned to look stoic. Catra quickly grabbed her arm pulling Adora down on top of her.

“You’re such an idiot” Catra said still laughing as she wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck and pulled her into a kiss.

Adora kissed her back passionately. She loved to make Catra laugh and so if she had to act like an idiot then so be it.

Sometimes not being able to sleep had its perks.


End file.
